A Lonely Lover
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: Controlled by his own jealousy, Kish kills Masaya hoping that it will dampen the lonliness he feels for being turned down by Ichigo. But will he be able to confront her with the burden of the crime he has committed?
1. A Lonely Lover

A Lonely Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own the fanfic "My Life Has Become A Tokyo Mew Mew Series". R&R it if you come across it.

_I watch her . . . . ._

_As she stands next to him_

_I watch her . . . . ._

_As she holds him in her arms_

_I watch her . . . . ._

_When they sit alone in the park_

_I watch her . . . . ._

_As they kiss tenderly_

_I watch her . . . . ._

_Because I love her but . . ._

_She does not love me and . . ._

_She doesn't want to be with me_

_Never . . . . ._

_She never even gave me a chance_

_Was it because of me?_

_Did I push too hard?_

_Did I come on to her too fast?_

_Was I too forceful?_

_Where did I go wrong?_

BlueDragonGirl1: This is my first poetry for Tokyo Mew Mew. R&R!!!


	2. Chapter One

A Lonely Lover

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Summary: Controlled by his own jealousy, Kish kills Masaya hoping that it will dampen the lonliness he feels for being turned down by Ichigo. But will he be able to confront her with the burden of the crime he has committed?

Ichigo sighed as she rested her head against Masaya's shoulder. It was a beautiful summer day around late evening with the sun setting in the distance. It had been two months since Deep Blue had been defeated and the aliens had returned to their planet to restore it with the mew aqua that Ryou had given them.

Now she was no longer a mew mew and her life had returned to somewhat normal. She still worked at Cafe Mew Mew along with the others, and she still got into minor arguements with Ryou, which he always won. But her life was going to take on another change . . . . .

"The sunset is beautiful don't you think Ichigo?" Masaya asked her, breaking the sustained silence between them.

"It's only beautiful because you're here Masaya," Ichigo replied. "It'll never be this beautiful after you leave."

"But I shall return for you," Masaya said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. "I promise you."

Ichigo snuggled closer to him, burying her face into his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"I promise to write you everyday," Masaya said, "and I will call you from London every Sunday." He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "And I will visit during the summer until I come back to Japan for good." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I promise to wait for you!" Ichigo declared.

Masaya laughed. "I'm glad." He kissed her full on the lips and they continued to watch the sun set.

(Somewhere in space)

"So we failed to reclaim Earth as our own," Tart said mostly to himself. "Our Elders are not going to be very happy about it."

"Yes but," Pie held up the mew aqua. "We will be able to restore the planet we live on and make a new planet Earth for ourselves." He slipped the mew aqua back into his pocket. "We will no longer have to hide underground."

"There it is Pie!" Tart said pointing to the giant screen that covered a whole wall on their ship. A dark reddish planet appeared in front of them; their dreaded home.

"Take a good look Tart!" Pie said. "Because never again will we or the generations after us have to cringe at the hellish vision of our planet." He turned to Tart. "Go awaken Kish. Tell him we are ready to land."

Tart nodded and ran through the ship to Kish's room.

"Kish!" Tart called as he banged his fist against Kish's metal door. "Wake up Kish! We're landing!"

There was no reply.

Tart frowned. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" He pounded harder on the door. 'Damn it Kish!' he thought. He pulled away from the door and slammed his shoulder into it. The door swung open and Tart fell into Kish's bedroom.

"KISH!" Tart yelled muffled with his face flat against the floor. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the dark ceiling. He sat up and looked around the room and his eyes rested on Kish's bed. He jumped up to his feet and marched over to where Kish laid hidden under the covers.

"Come on Kish!" he said. "We're going to be landing on our planet soon." He pulled away the covers.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(Meanwhile; preparing the ship for landing)

Pie rolled his eyes upon hearing Tart's desperate scream. 'What did he do now?' he thought. He stood up from his piloting station and went to find out what was wrong with Tart.

When he entered Kish's room he found Tart lying on the floor with white foam drooling out of his opened month.

"What's wrong Tart?" Pie asked.

Tart raised his arm up and pointed at Kish's bed where a dummy laid staring blankly at them. Pie looked at the dummy and looked back down at Tart. "Tart, where is Kish?"

Before Tart could answer Pie ran out of the room and down the hallway. Tart sat up and wiped the foam from his mouth. Pie ran back down the hallway and back into Kish's room. "Tart! Kish left in one of the emergency escape pods."

"He what!" Tart asked jumping up to his feet. "But why would he leave the ship?"

"I do not know," Pie replied, "but I am pretty sure where he went." He left the room and Tart followed him.

"Are we going to turn around and go after him?" Tart asked.

"No, not yet," Pie replied. "First, we will land on our home planet and cure its barren lands with the mew aqua. Then we shall go after Kish." He walked over to his piloting station and began the landing procedures.

To Be Continued . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl1: I had only meant for "The Lonely Lover" to be a poem but when cheeseisawsome reviewed saying that "Masaya should die, make Kish kill him" I suddenly came up with a storyline to write based on the poem. Thank you for those of you who reviewed the poem at the beginning of this fanfic and I hope that you will go on to read the story. And a special thanks to cheeseisawesome. R&R!


	3. Chapter Two

A Lonely Lover

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

"Oh wow! Look at that Masha!" Ichigo exclaimed as a shooting star blazed across the night sky. She stood outside the gate to her house and watched as it faded away. Masha chirped and flipped around in the air. "Let's make a wish!" Ichigo said excitedly. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes really tight. "I wish. I wish with all my might that Masaya would not have to go to London. That he could just stay and go to school here." She opened her eyes and watched the sky a little longer before going inside.

Masha flew around her head before settling down on her shoulder. He chirped happily and nuzzled against her neck. "I hope you made a good wish," Ichigo said smiling.

In a way, Ichigo's wish did come true but not in the way that she had wanted because she hadn't really wished on a falling star.

The "star" that Ichigo had wished upon fell and fell and fell until it crashed landed in the middle of an empty field. It sank deep into the ground and the earth around it peeled away, forming a large crater with the emergency escape pod sitting in the middle. The door to the pod unlocked, sending a billow of smoke into the air as it swung up. Kish grabbed a hold of the sides of the pod and pulled himself out of his seat and onto solid ground. It had been weeks since he had set foot on solid ground and it took him several moments to adjust to the gravity change.

He flew up above the crater and looked out over the landscape. The escape pod had a GPS system where he could choose where he wanted to land but it wasn't to the cutting edge precise. He could tell it to land in Japan on Earth but he couldn't land it in the exact place that he wanted. He pulled out a small, hand-held computer to find the exact coordinates of where he was. This way, he would be able to find out how far he had to go to get to his desired destination. His computer finished processing the information and several numbers appeared on the screen dictating his longitude and latitude.

He was very close.

Kish closed his computer and placed it in his bag then he took off flying over the fields towards the nearest city.

Butterflies were fluttering wildly in his stomach. How was Ichigo going to react to him being back on Earth? He hadn't really given it any thought until just then. The entire time he was traveling all he knew was that he had to see her just one more time. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her!

The fields disappeared from underneath him and were replaced by the bright lights of the city. He made a full circle in the air to look for a possible landing place where no one would see him then swooped down and landed down in an alleyway. He was going to continue his search on the ground to avoid being seen. He pulled a cloak out of his bag and draped it over his shoulders as he went out of the alleyway and walked down the sidewalk past the closed shops and restaurants.

It didn't take him long until he was standing in front of Ichigo's house. All the windows were dark, a telltale sign that everyone in the residence was asleep. Those butterflies now had mutated into something that had claws and he suddenly felt sick. What if Ichigo didn't want to see him? She had chosen Masaya over him after all. Kish swallowed hard but summoned his courage and opened the gate. He might never again get another chance to be alone with her.

He walked up the path, keeping his attention to his surroundings, and without a sound, shimmied up a tree and perched on the branch right outside Ichigo's bedroom window. The curtains were pulled back so he was allowed a clear view into her room.

Ichigo was asleep, sprawled on her back with her mouth wide open. To Kish, she was a picture of pure perfection. He sighed and all his doubts melted away as he watched her sleep. He could have stayed up there all night but he was quickly brought back to reality when he heard the gate swing open. He was alert now and ready to protect his sleeping princess the moment danger reared its ugly head. He peered through the branches to see who had entered.

It was him, Blue Knight, or the one Ichigo knew as Masaya. Kish didn't care what name the dark-haired youth went by. He was the one Ichigo had chosen over him. Kish watched as Masaya strolled across the yard but instead of going to the front door, he walked over to the tree Kish was currently residing in. Kish looked down upon him as Masaya looked around to make sure no one was around or perhaps he could already sense Kish's presence? Kish breathed slowly and kept himself painfully still. It was safe to assume that Masaya had plans on climbing the tree but there was no way Kish could be caught. It would blow everything.

Masaya, satisfied that the coast was clear, pulled himself up onto the first branch quickly and gracefully. Kish had to think fast. He could scale the wall of Ichigo's house and stay on the roof until Masaya left. Any noise made could be blamed on a tree-living animal. Simple as that.

But Kish didn't want to leave. He had left Ichigo once and he had never in his life felt so miserable. He wasn't going to abandon her again. He watched Masaya as he ascended to the next branch. Even if she had chosen someone else over him.

So it was settled. He wasn't going to leave, but how would he deal with being caught in the minute or so that was left before Masaya reached him? Kish looked in on Ichigo, still fast asleep in dreamland and unaware of what was going on just outside her window.

She should have been his. He had thought this over hundreds of times. He _loved_ Ichigo. He would do anything for her. He felt the branch bend as Masaya grasped a hold of it. And he would do anything to have her. Masaya pulled himself upon the branch and saw Kish.

"What are you doing up here?" Masaya asked and Kish could see his eyes were beginning to glow. If he didn't do something fast Masaya would turn into the Blue Knight. He grabbed Masaya by the collar of his shirt and wrenched him free of the branch. Masaya gasped. Kish felt nothing but cold and malice and without a word he threw Masaya to the ground. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch and was still.

"Ichigo is mine," Kish hissed as he watched Masaya's glowing eyes fad away. He jumped down and knelt over him, pressing his hand against his neck.

He was dead.

Kish stood up when he heard the window above him open. He was quick to be out of there before he could hear Ichigo scream out into the night.

"MASAYA!!!!!!"

To Be Continued . . . . .

**BlueDragonGirl1**: Finally got around to updating this one. . . . .after two years. O.O Is anyone still out there who remembers when this story was first posted because I have no idea if this story is going to seem outdated to some people. **R&R please!!!**


	4. Chapter Three

A Lonely Lover

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM (or Ala Mode).

Masha flew through the air, chirping and tweeting as he hovered over Ichigo's bed. The sun was shining through her bedroom window but it was way past morning. It was late afternoon, close to dinnertime and Masha hoped to get Ichigo up so she could get something to eat. But Ichigo wasn't hungry. She barely even looked at Masha and finally Masha gave up and settled on the top of the bedpost, sighing sadly.

Ichigo didn't want to get up. She hadn't even wanted to wake up. When she had gotten home from the hospital, she had gone straight to bed hoping that when she woke up, everything would be better. Right? Of course! Because it had all been just a dream. Everything. . . .

It had all been just a really bad dream.

Not by a long shot. When she had woken up that morning, the realization that hit her knocked the breath from her body and she had thrown the pillow over her head to keep her parents from hearing her hysterical sobs. Masha had hovered over her, chirping so loudly in alarm, that she had thrown her pillow at him to shut him up. She didn't want her parents to run in and try to comfort her. She just wanted to be left alone!

She hadn't gone to work and there had been messages left on her phone from Ryou, Lettuce, and Mint, especially Mint. She was probably upset because without Ichigo there to do all the work, she had to do her fair share for the first time in, like, forever. Ichigo grumbled at the thought. It was about time she pulled her own weight. The thought of Mint always pushing her around didn't occupy her mind for very long. She was instantly thrust back into reality.

Masaya wasn't coming back.

She no longer had her pillow to throw over her face, so she pulled the sheets all the way up over her face to muffle her sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen! She had wished upon a star for Masaya not to have to go to London but this wasn't what she had wanted. He was going to go to school in London then come back to Japan. They were going to get married, have a life of their own and everything. She pulled the sheets tighter around her face till it was almost suffocating. What was she going to do without him?

Something poked at her face. At first she ignored it but then she was poked again.

"Masha, knock it off," she sputtered through her tears. "I'm not getting up."

It poked her again. "Knock it off!" And again. "I said knock it off!" she screamed as she threw aside the blankets. Her face was stained with tears, her hair disheveled, and she was still in her pajamas. She was glaring furiously but it quickly slipped from her face.

"Kish?" she breathed. Masha buzzed through the air at Kish like an angry wasp and began beeping furiously. "Masha, stop it!" she ordered and Masha whizzed through the air and landed on her shoulder, providing a comforting head rub against her cheek.

"Uh, hello Ichigo," Kish said sheepishly. He had been riding on a golden cloud of self-confidence all day after having thrown Masaya from the tree. It had literally beamed from his face the pride he had taken in doing it. As he had climbed the tree to her windowsill he had thought the entire way. "Here's my shot. Now there's no one to get in my way." It had all drained away the instant he had seen Ichigo, sweet Ichigo, so sad and depressed. It had nearly torn out his heart and everything he had been rehearsing that day, what he would say to her, fled from his mind in one steady sweep of a hand. He was trying hard not to stutter. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo responded as if she hadn't heard him. "I thought you had gone back to your planet with the others?"

"Well, I did, well, had. Um," Kish rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath. "We were on our way there when I remembered that I had forgotten to say something to you so I returned here, um, yeah."

Ichigo looked at him quizzically. "What did you need to say?"

"Um, hi," Kish sputtered. _"Crap,"_ he thought. _"Way to be smooth!"_

Ichigo rubbed the tears from her eyes and to Kish's surprise she giggled. "Kish, that's silly. Why would you come all the way back here just to say "hi"?" She sniffed.

Kish laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's kinda weird." They shared a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Um, yeah. Well, since I'm here I'm might as well say good evening too."

Ichigo giggled and sighed. "You were always a bit strange, Kish."

"Yeah? I hope that isn't a bad thing."

"No. I shouldn't think so." She was trying to rub the tears out of her eyes but they continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, Ichigo," Kish murmured knowing he was moving into unmarked territory. "Why are you crying?" He already knew the reason and he hoped it didn't send her into another fit of tears.

And Ichigo did fall into another fit of tears and sobs. "Oh, Kish! It's awful." Kish's ears slanted downward. He had really done it this time. "Masaya fell out of the tree outside my window last night. And he. . . and he. . . ." Ichigo broke down and all the rest came out as unintelligible blubber.

"Oh my! Ichigo! I'm. . . .sorry," he said not knowing how to comfort her. He sat down next to her on the bed the guilt welling up in his gut. What was he going to do now?

"He had climbed the tree to come see me one last time," Ichigo sobbed. "The police said he must've lost his footing on one of the branches."

"Ichigo, I'm. . . ." Kish was on the verge of confessing what he had done but instead he roughly pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. Masha flew from Ichigo's shoulder to avoid being crushed my Kish's arms and tweeted loudly in protest. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I. . . .I don't know what to do!"

Ichigo didn't push him away. She didn't even try to struggle. She just allowed him to run his fingers through her tangled, pink hair. "Just," she sniffed loudly. "Just hold me like this." She rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her pajama shirt. "I just want to be hugged."

"Okay." And they stayed in that embrace for a long while until the sun started to go down. Masha sat on Ichigo's bedpost keeping watch over them both just in case Kish tried to do anything.

Kish was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. It was a great feeling holding Ichigo in his arms. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven but then he lost feeling in the leg that Ichigo was leaning against and he had a kink in his back that he wanted to pop but couldn't without letting go of her. _"Darn it!"_ he thought. _"What now?"_ Suddenly he came up with a fantastic plan. So fantastic it was ingenious! "Hey, Ichigo," he said lightly, slowing pulling away from her. "I have an idea."

"Hmm. . . .what's that?" Ichigo asked having dozed off slightly.

"Let's go see Tokyo."

"What?!" Ichigo said having temporarily forgotten about her sorrows. "Are you serious? But it's almost night time and I can't leave the house. My parents wouldn't let me. Besides, it's Tokyo! It's huge and there'll be people clubbing and we could get lost." She was now blubbering off random reasons why they couldn't possibly go.

Kish chuckled. "No one's going to know we're there, Ichigo. Anyway, clubbing isn't what I had in mind." Ichigo stared at him, wide-eyed with wonder. Kish stood up and popped his back, masking it by stretching his arms out above his head. "Come on! Get dressed in something warm. It tends to get a little breezy up there."

"Up where?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Up in the air, silly kitty," Kish laughed. "We're going flying!"

To Be Continued:

BlueDragonGirl1: Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I appreciate everyone's continued support of this story. The response to the last chapter was phenomenal! Since I'm headed off to college this Fall I'm making an effort to super-update this summer. I'll keep you posted on my profile with which fanfics are in the process of being updated and which ones have been previously updated. **Thanks to all! R&R!!**


	5. Chapter Four

A Lonely Lover

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Kish sat outside on a tree limb with his back turned while Ichigo got dressed. He stared straight out into the night not wanting Ichigo to suspect for even one second that he was peeping at her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted her to trust him, he wanted her to feel comfortable around him, and most of all, he wanted her to learn to love him.

Besides, even if he wanted to watch her dress that little fluff ball would surely be there ready to knock him out of the tree.

He sighed. He didn't want too but it made sense to ask the puff thing to come along to prove that he wasn't up to no good. It was going to take a while for Ichigo to get over the death of her 'old' boyfriend, as he liked to think of it. He couldn't rush her.

But her eyes.

His ears flopped downward. Her eyes had held such sadness. He hated to admit it but Ichigo had truly loved Masaya, not like boyfriend and girlfriend but . . . He swallowed hard. But like soul mates. It almost drove him to the edge with guilt, to the point of confessing his sin. The only thing that kept him from doing it was the knowledge that Ichigo wouldn't be any happier if he told her the truth. She would probably be worst off. He nodded to himself. That's right! He can right his wrong by making her happy again.

And no one would have to know.

"Kish?" Ichigo called. Kish turned around and saw Ichigo standing with her hands pressed down on the windowsill. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a large red heart on the front. She had thrown on a red button-up sweater over it and was wearing an old pair of jeans. Since they were going flying she decided not to wear a skirt. Her hair was brushed and pulled back with red barrettes. He moved closer to the window. "You look very pretty, Ichigo," he said.

"Thanks," she said softly. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.

Kish turned around and bent over. "Climb onto my back and we'll get going. Oh, and you can bring, um, that," he quickly added pointing to Masha not quite sure what to call it. Masha zoomed down and tucked its self against Ichigo's neck.

"His name is Masha," Ichigo said. She climbed onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist. "Are you sure you can carry me, Kish?"

"Of course, I can!" Kish exclaimed cheerfully. He pushed away from the side of the house and they were up in the air. Ichigo gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders securely. Kish smiled. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"No," Ichigo said. She looked down as the cars and houses grew smaller and smaller. "I'm just not use to flying."

Kish circled around over her house. "If you want I can fly lower."

Ichigo thought it over for a moment. "But then people might see us. Just fly how you would usually if I wasn't here."

"Ok then. Hang on tight." Ichigo did so and Kish kicked it into high gear speeding through the air and spinning around in sideways loops. Ichigo screamed as he came out of a series of loops. "You alright?" He called back to her.

"Th. . that. . .was. . . scary," Ichigo stuttered her head wheeling with dizziness. Masha was tweetering loudly, scolding Kish for his brusqueness. "Next time warn me before you do something like that." Her palms were sweating and her hands were too tightly locked in place, otherwise she would have placed a comforting hand on Masha.

"Sorry," Kish said. They were silent then he said. "You want to do it again?"

"I don't know . . ."

"I'll take it slow. Just relax. I would never drop you."

"Okay." Kish tipped to the side but before Ichigo's weight could shift, he flipped over so they were flying upside down then flipped upwards again.

"Was that alright?"

"It wasn't that bad," Ichigo replied.

"It's better if we go faster." Kish did it again but this time they were flipped back over before Ichigo could blink an eye. "Like that?"

"Did anything happen?" Ichigo asked. He had executed the move so smoothly; she hadn't even realized she had been upside down.

Kish laughed. "Pay attention, silly kitty. Or you'll miss out on all the fun." He looked down and spotted an area of park land that stretched out below them. "Like this!" He swooped down like an eagle and came up so he could even himself out to be parallel with the ground. There were trees all around them with low laying and twisted branches. He flew past them, twisting and turning, curving and ducking over and under the outstretched branches. He made certain to time everything to make sure he wouldn't have to make any sharp turns that would frighten Ichigo. It was hard to concentrate. He wanted to listen to Ichigo's ooh's and awe's and whoa's. There was no alarm in her voice. He felt like she was enjoying herself. The trees ended and he gained altitude. "Now, how was that?"

Ichigo was speechless. Even Masha didn't have anything to tweeter about. "Uh, Ichigo." Kish was afraid she had fainted.

"It was, it was," she gasped. "So cool! That was neat, Kish!"

A wide grin burst out on Kish's face. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to describe it. It was like being on a roller coaster without the stomach flops."

"Was it the coolest thing you'd ever experienced?"

"Well," Ichigo was quiet again. No, it wasn't. The coolest thing was going out with Masaya for the very first time and feeling her stomach do flips because she was going out with _Masaya_! It had been the biggest thing to ever happen to her. Back then, she couldn't have even imagined actually being Masaya's girlfriend or holding his hand or kissing his lips. Tears welled up in her eyes. Oh no! What was she doing? She shouldn't be doing this. She should be at home getting ready for a funeral. How dare she have fun at a time like this!

"Ichigo?" Kish asked.

"I sorry Kish, but I. . ." Ichigo trailed off.

"That's ok, Ichigo," Kish said. "This will top that." He pointed down and Ichigo wiped the tears from her eyes to clear her vision only to be blinded by the glowing lights reaching up towards them.

They were flying sky high over Tokyo.

Ichigo had to gasp for air. It was so beautiful. She took in all the lights: neon pinks, blues, yellows, and greens. Some blinking, some staying still. The sounds of the cars down below were barely audible all the way up there but it was such a relief to be on top of the noise and away from the busyness of the world. She was like a spectator, sitting back and watching as other peoples' lives past as opposed to watching her own. She was no longer Ichigo. Ichigo was back at home in her bed. Now she was no one with no problems, no fears, no worries. She could relax and be free from the troubles of the past twenty-four hours.

Kish didn't speak but watched Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Her face was so close to his, in fact if he turned his head he would have been able to kiss her cheek and with Masha being on her other shoulder it probably wouldn't notice. Kish looked up ahead. No. Not so fast. He told himself he would take things slow. He spotted Tokyo Tower (not that it was hard to miss) and decided to land there so Ichigo could have a break from flying and take in the sights around her. He rose up higher and landed gently on a wide perch to act as their observation deck. Ichigo climbed off his back and they stood side by side watching the glow of the lights of Tokyo. Masha hovered over their heads but was quiet, taking in the sight for himself.

Ichigo was trying to decide for herself who she was. Was she Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Mew Mews, suffering in light of her boyfriend's death or was she someone else? Had she become a different person because she was feeling happy? Was it even possible for Ichigo Momomiya to be happy again?

"Ichigo," Kish whispered. "Do you want to go to the other side of town and see the lights there?"

Ichigo looked at him. He had called her Ichigo. Then it must be true. She wasn't someone else, wasn't free of her sadness. She was still Ichigo Momomiya. She looked down upon the beauty of Tokyo. Masaya would have loved looking out over Tokyo like this. A fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes. And this time, nothing was going to stop them from spilling over. Masha was quick to be under her chin giving her all the comfort its small body could provide. "Oh Masha!" she cried as she pressed it against her face.

Kish reached out to touch her but hesitated. "Do you want to go home, Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes only managing to smear them across her face.

"Then I'll carry you," he said. He picked her up in his arms and took off from the tower. The fly back wasn't as eventful as it had been to Tokyo and it was quieter. The window to Ichigo's room was still open and Kish landed on the tree limb that was even with it and helped Ichigo step inside.

"I'm sorry, Kish," Ichigo said. "I probably ruined it for you."

"Nah, I was just hoping to cheer up my favorite kitten." He wanted to lean in to kiss her so badly but refrained from doing so. "Get some sleep and," To hell with it! He took her small hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly, "if you need someone to talk to just call out my name. I'll hear you." He released her hand and descended to the ground. Ichigo turned away from the window. Masha circled around the room to make sure nothing was out of place before settling on the bed post. Ichigo flopped on her bed.

Maybe it was still possible that everything had been just a dream?

To Be Continued:

_BlueDragonGirl1:_ Ok, I couldn't remember for sure if Masha was a he or an it so if anyone can tell me I would greatly appreciate it. This chapter is kinda boring, I know, but it was supposed to be mushy. **R&R!!**


End file.
